deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer VS The Joker
Jeff the Killer VS Joker is a What If? Death Battle Description These two white faced, murderous and insane clowns who use knives fight to see who is deadliest Intro Boomstick: Clowns. They are so creepy! Wiz: And today, two killer clowns fight to see who is deadlier. Boomstick: Jeff the Killer, the CreepyPasta phenomenon. Wiz: And the Joker, Batman's insane arch-nemesis Boomstick: I'm Boomstick! Wiz: I'm Wiz Boomstick: And it's our job to find out who would win in a Death Battle? Jeff the Killer Boomstick: Alongside Slenderman and Sonic.EXE, Jeff the Killer is one of the most famous CreepyPasta characters ever known. Wiz: But he didn't appear in a video game.. Boomstick: Rats! Wiz: Anyway, Jeff and his brother Liu moved into a new town with their mother. The household wasn't very pleasant, and Jeff was struggling with mental problems. Boomstick: So he's one of those cancer patients.... Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Anyway, his mental problem was seeing an imaginary person named the Killer. Wow, what a lame name for a friend. Shouldn't he be named something like Robert or John or even Bernie! Wiz: Anyway, when Jeff and his brother went to school, they ran into trouble quickly and ticked off a bully. Boomstick: Yeah, who beat Jeff merciless to death. Wiz: At Jeff's birthday party, the bullies attacked him again, and his face then looked like....an obvious rip off of Joker. Boomstick: And Jeff's fighting Joker too! Wiz: After this, Jeff went crazy, killed his mom, and ran off with his brother. Boomstick: Talk about parent issues... Wiz: Anyway, Jeff was caught and sent to an insane asylum. He then escaped and burned a town, but he died with it....Ok? Boomstick: Jeff's weapon of choice is his knife, which he uses to kill people. A lot of people, actually. Wiz: Like Deadpool, Jeff has a healing factor, which he uses to survive knife and bullet wounds. However, if there isn't enough of him to regenerate, he will die. Boomstick: Ugh, why does Jeff have to rip off comic book characters! Wiz: Beats me. Boomstick: Jeff is completely insane, not scared of anything, sort of like Wolverine...Darn it! Wiz: He took on the FNAF animatronics, dozens of armed guards(with help), Ticci-Toby and Jane the Killer. Boomstick: I can't believe this guy ripped off THREE comic book characters! "Jeff the Killer: Go to sleep!" The Joker Boomstick: Probably the most famous villain of comics, Joker was always one of Batman's biggest banes throughout his life. And he has a villain named Bane, crap! Wiz: Joker is actually one of the most famous psychotic villains of all time, alongside Darth Vader and Bowser. Boomstick: But before that, he had.....three origins? Wiz: Yeah, but for this battle, we will be using his most commonly used origin, the one where he falls into acid. Boomstick: Jack Napier was a failed standup comedian who struggled to support his family. This guy has family issues too? Wiz: One day, a group of gangsters offered him money if he dressed up in a Red Hood, so he'd look like their leader. Boomstick: Jack and his gangster buddies invaded a chemical factory, where they were faced off against Batman. Batman easily took down the goons, and went off against Jack. Wiz: In an attempt to kill Batman, Jack fell off a ledge and into acid, where he would be changed forever into a crazy-clown, lunatic psychopath. Boomstick: Joker has many weapons up his disposal, including a knife, which he uses to stab people. He also has a gun, which he uses to kill people with bullets. He also has a flag gun, which can either fool his enemy, or impale them with a flag. Wiz: Joker also carries around dangerous toys, like explosive purple bombs, chattering teeth or an acid flower. Boomstick: But Joker's most dangerous weapon is his Joker Venom, which is green and dangerous! Wiz: Once the enemy has breathed the Venom, his enemy starts laughing uncontrollably until they are dead. Boomstick: Joker has achieved many feats, including beating the crap out of Aquaman, beating the crap out of Jason Todd, and beating the crap out of Lex Luthor. Wiz: He also is very intelligent, as he was able to fool the police into shooting Robin when he got away with a smoke bomb. He also tricked Superman into killing Lois Lane during Injustice, when he set a bomb on Lois which would blow up Metropolis when Superman was beating her up, thinking she was Doomsday. Boomstick: Joker is no laughing matter. Joker: Nice of you to say, but you of all people should know, there's plenty wrong with me. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Joker is walking on the street, ready to fight Batman. Batman suddenly falls dead as Jeff had just stabbed him from behind. Joker: "You ruined the fun! I was supposed to kill Batman!" Jeff: "I'm gonna kill you next!" FIGHT! Jeff ran at Joker with his knife, but Joker dodges and stabs Jeff with his knife. Jeff stumbles back, and Joker throws an explosive bomb, knocking Jeff back. Jeff got up and threw his knife at Joker. Joker steps to the side, and shoots Jeff in the face. Jeff: "I'm gonna murder you!" Joker laughs, but is hit in the face by Jeff's fist. Joker is then kicked into a trash can, where Jeff prepares to stab him. Joker dodges and stabs Jeff's leg, but Jeff heals, but not as fast. Joker then pulls out his crowbar and knocks Jeff down. Joker then starts rapidly hitting Jeff with the crowbar and throws him into a trash can. Jeff violently stabs Joker's leg, making Joker howl in pain. Jeff smiles and throws Joker into a wall, and attempts to impale him. Joker: "You're starting to get on my bad side!" Joker then uses a smoke bomb, which he disappears. Joker then reappears behind Jeff, and shoots him in the back. Jeff's regeneration ability is starting to end. Joker laughs and throws his laughing gas at Jeff. Jeff accidently breathes in the Laughing Gas, and starts laughing uncontrollably. He even continues to laugh until he dies. Joker laughs maniacally and walks away. Joker: That's what you get for killing Batman without my permission! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, Joker kicked Jeff's ass! Wiz: Joker easily had the advantage over Jeff in this fight. Sure, Jeff has a healing factor, but he loses it after a while. Joker had the weapons, strength, experience, intelligence and skills over Jeff. Boomstick: While Jeff may be nuts, that doesn't stop the laughing gas from killing him. The only person it wouldn't affect would be the Joker and maybe Harley. Wiz: Looks like Jeff was just a joke Boomstick: The winner is The Joker Your Opinion Who did you root for to win? Jeff Joker Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015